The Demititan: The Son of Diana
by Writer of the Near Future
Summary: Ever since the Olympians became permentaly their Roman form, they have been being jerks to their Greek kids. Jeremy is ready to stop their rampage so he goes on his quest to find Kir, son of Diana. But when Orion starts to rise, will Kir make it to camp?
1. Bitter White

**Chapter 1: Bitter White**

I squinted, trying to see through the small blizzard. Today, me Sam, and Chance were going to find someone who is supposed to be a son of Artemis and see if he has anything to do with the rise of Orion.

Sam was to my left and Chance was to my right. My best friend Ivan switched places with Chance in order to bring peace between the two camps. We knew an apocalypse was coming. If we could stop Orion's rise, we'll stop the apocalypse.

We were in heavy winter coat with army under it. We had a mission to take out a empusa who was trying to break into camp. I took a golden coin I had stole from Jason Grace and turned it into my daggers and flipped it.

The daggers each had a on each handle. I looked to my two friends and they nodded. Time to go out with a win. We excited the magical borders and there it stood.

Chance had a whack at it with an exploding arrow. Misses by inches. Sam swished with her sword but the empousa had jumped back. It beared it's fangs and snarled at me. I readied my daggers before leaping. I stuck the one in my left hand into it's neck and the other to it's side.

I stood up, whipping the Pixie dust from my pants. I dug my Omega daggers out of the dust and threw them in the air. I stuck the drachma in my pocket and Sam stared at me in shock. I just realized they couldn't touch it, but I could.

"Dude, your beast mode" said Chance, slapping me a high-five. Ever since we messed with his—manhood—he has been less of a **.

"Yeah, we don't want your in-put" snapped Sam, shouldering him as she walked out of the woods. What was up with her? I shrugged it off and followed her.

We entered the camp. I followed Sam to the Poseidon cabin and sat on her bed.

"Okay, spill" I said.

"THAT ** CHANCE! HE THINKS HE'S EVERYTHING! I WISH IVAN WAS HERE! I'D RATHER HAVE THAT SEXIST PIG HERE THAN THE ** KNOWN AS CHANCE!" roared Sam. Several heads turned to us.

"It's okay. He's just here until the end of this quest. No biggie" I said.

"It _is _a biggie! I don't want him here! I want him rotting with Pluto or Hades or one of his forms! I WANT HIM DEAD!" roared Sam, maybe busting a few windows.

"Well, sorry babe but I've replaced your Ivan. Forever" said Chance, walking in and taking Sam by the waist. Sam looked shocked and she blushed wildly. She pulled back and slap the living crap out of Chance. He stumbled back, holding his red cheek.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. You. **!" ROARED Sam in his ear, every word sounding like a sentence. Chance ran from the cabin and Sam stormed to the bathroom.

"Hey, wassup?" I asked through the door as I heard a shower turn on.

"Getting clean. What does it sound like?" she asked.

"Can you come talk to me?" I asked. I was really worried about her.

She opened a door, a towel covering her non-wet body. Her fist connected to my face and the door slammed just as quickly as it opened.

Thirty minutes later, Sam walked out in her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and her baggy jeans. She ringed out her hair as she stepped out. She looked at me and then gave me an un-excepted hug.

"I'm sorry for snapping" she said, her head resting on my chest. That just showed how much taller I am than her.

"It's okay. I would snap if I was you" I said, giving her a bear hug back. I sighed. Maybe I could get her and Ivan to work out.

"Hey, it's love birds!" cried an Ares, seeing us hugging.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" cried Sam. The kid came it to carry us to the lake and Sam punched his face. He recoiled back and then she kicked him in the gut. He made a _off! _Sounded and backed into a wall.

"Let's see how you like it" she said, dragging him by his ear to the lake. She slung him and he landed with a _splash!_ Wow, bitter white outside and he just got thrown into a lake. Just wow.

**Sam: I whooped $$!**

**Me: Yuppas sis!**

**Sam: AND YOU POSTED EARLY!**

**Me: Five minutes of your nagging snapped me.**

**Sam: *Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs –ONE MILION YEARS LATER- Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs Hugs***

**Me: *Pushes Sam off* Um—okay? Now, review while I work on tha next chapter.**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	2. Hot Yourself

Chapter 2: Hot Yourself

We had two hours until Argus would haul us to wherever we're going.  
Me and Sam were in her cabin, talking. She had one brother but he was  
never here. As to where he was, none of us knew.

"So...were will we check first?" she asked.

"Mount Othrys," I stated simply.

"What? We could get KILLED!" she yelled. I'd say her scream could be  
heard from... I'd say China?

"Well, we could nearly get killed in Central Park, hence your idea," I said.

"But the friggin' TITANS are on Othrys!" she yelled.

"What's a little quest without a fight?" I said with a small laugh. "Plus, he must be a worker for Kronos if he's helping Orion rise." I added. Sam knew she was beat. I could tell from the look in her eyes.

"What are we going to do for the next two hours?" asked Sam, rolling  
up the yellow scroll we head been writing our plans on.

"I think we should go tell Chance our plans," I said, standing up. Sam  
looked offended, like I had personally insulted her mother.

"N-E-V-E-R!" she spelled out.

"He's a part of this quest too, you know. He deserves to know, no  
matter how much of a ** he is" I said, giving her the  
'Do-It-Or-I'll-Flip-My-Coin' look I'm getting really used to.

"Fine. But after this quest, I get to kill him, okay?" she said more than asked,  
giving me the 'Give-Me-What-I-Want-Or-I'll-Cut-Your-**-Off' look. I  
sighed and nodded. I would enjoy this execution. It would be the only  
one I'd enjoy.

Orion was rising quickly. I could tell because the sea seemed to fight  
itself, like Poseidon and Orion fighting for control of the sea. Wow,  
he was only a Demigod but he had so much...power. It was scary. We'd  
saw his constellation last night and also read a book on him for

- Show quoted text -

heavens as well," Sam finished reading.

Now that we know about our enemy, his weaknesses, his history (which  
was basically useless unless we went all phycologist on him), we could  
fight him. And we could kick his- AHHHH!  
Outside, a huge golden lightnearly blinded me but it was half-cut off by a curtain so the divine form didn't kill me. I'm not sure what's more sad- the fact that we  
were just saved by a curtain, or that I just screamed like a little  
girl. The goddess that had just appeared had ruby red hair and blue  
eyes- wait no, chocolate hair and eyes and the perfect tan- no... Her  
colors and shape continued changing until she was my ideal thought of  
beauty.

Sam mumbled,"Oh no. It's Aphrodite." Then she squinted closer at her.  
"Wait, Venus." I looked out to see the Roman symbol embroidered on her  
toga...half her chest was showing without cover and it was HOT!

"Look away you pervert!" commanded Sam, shielding my eyes. I bit her  
hand so I can see.

"Salve Chiron. Mihi semidei tuum indicium," Venus said to Chiron. He  
nodded like he actually understood and blew his horn.

"Oh, and if I must ask, pull up your toga. They're only kids,"  
requested Chiron. Venus rolled her eyes and covered her whole chest  
with her toga. Now children of camp wouldn't be scarred for life...  
Although the boys stared at her with a glassy look in their eyes...

"CAMPERS! CAMPERS! I must have attention, for I have an announcment  
from Dii!" roared Venus over all the campers. Even while yelling, she  
looked glamorous.

"Dii?" all the campers sounded confused.

"Fine, Olympus!" she responded. We all nodded and we continued. "Since  
the Roman's hate the Greek's, and since we are stuck in our Roman  
forms, the Olympians have decided to destroy their Greek children."  
Gasps and horrified cries rang out through the crowds of demigods.

"But I do not want that," Venus continued, "I love my Greek children better than my Roman ones. Where the romans are harsh and unforgiving, you are sweet and  
kind. Just to warn you Jupiter has an attack planned for twelve. Just  
because my family's a jerk, doesn't mean I have to be one. Just a  
warning because I can't stop it. Now, I must talk to Jeremy and  
Samantha Mathews alone." She gestured to cabin 3.

We burst outwards from the thick crowd, panicked chattering filling  
the air. Venus met us and led us to the Poseidon cabin. On the way, a  
boy met her and got down on his knees."C-can you put your toga back  
down?" Sam slapped him and quickly led Venus away from him, steering  
her to cabin three. Once we got there, she flung open the door like it  
she owned the place and gracefully sat down on a bunk.

"I don't want you going on this quest. Later, you can, but right now stay and defend  
your camp," said Venus. She looked over at Sam.

"Samantha, you're pretty cute for a non Ven-Aphrodite girl. I should get  
my children to tweak a few things, and you'd look gorgeous!" Venus  
squealed. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but being the guy I am, I  
said...

"Your pretty hot yourself," I murmured dreamily.

"Aw! Snuggle for you!" giggled Venus, tackling me with a hug. She  
pecked my cheek, and Sam looked on in disgust. She glanced at me, a look of betrayal making its way into her green eyes. And then my friend ran out, looking genuinely upset.

**FORESHADOWING!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	3. Bad Memories and Horrible FlashBacks

**This is un-betaed so you know the drill.**

**Chapter 3: Bad Memories and Horrible Flash-Backs**

So, my life was completely ruined. But I can tell you, today wasn't my cup of tea even before the depressing flash-back.

_"I don't know what I would do without you" said Katie, rubbing her hands through my silky blonde hair, a few days before all this started._

_"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you" I remarked, looking at her ruby red hair. She was gorgeous. Maybe even better than Venus. No, no one was better than Venus._

_"Yes you would. Your strong enough to stop time" said Katie. Boy was she right._

_"I don't think I can even lift twenty pounds!" I joked. These nights with Katie were my favorites. I loved them…_

_But this night was different._

_Way different._

_"Yes you can. Your father would be very proud of you" said Katie, nodding like it was common sense._

_"Who is my father?" I asked._

_"Um—I wish I can tell you…but he told me that one day, he'll tell you" said Katie. No, he didn't tell me. He made a sickle float over my head. He DIDN'T tell me and I HATE HIS GUTS FOR IT!_

_Oh, back on track now…_

_"Why can't you tell me? Daddy doesn't have to know. He can tell me and I can say you didn't!" My baby self pleaded._

_"He would kill me. Now, on we go. We better not be caught by the police" said Katie, leading me from our tent under the __Brooklyn__Bridge__._

_"Why do the police want us so bwady?" I asked. Katie looked over the water in shock and started dragging me by my wrist._

_"What gowin on?" I said, trying to hold back the tears._

_"I think They found us. Your not safe. I need to get you out of here" she said, still dragging me along._

_"Twell me Kwatie! Pwease?" I asked, holding my elbow. Why couldn't she care about me? Or at least my fragileness?_

_"The less you know, the braver you'll be. Now, if they take me, run. Run as fast as you can and make sure they don't stop you. You don't stop. This is life and death, do you understand?" snapped Katie._

_"Why would dey take wou away?" I asked, tears forming in my young and small eyes._

_"Your father" was her only answer. The last thing she ever said to me._

_"Wuz he a bwad man?" I asked, in complete shock. She nodded slightly. "I don't want dwaddy to be a bwad man." I crossed my little arms over my chest._

_"In the end, you must be very proud to have the father you have and not…Him" she said in complete horror._

_A huge bulky coated man stood before us. He let out an evil laugh and pulled out a gun. "Give the kid to me, or parish" said the man, coking the gun, aiming at Katie._

_"PLEASE DON'T HURT MY JEREMY!" roared Katie, standing in front of me, spreading her arms out like she was ready for a hug._

_"I guess you choose to die" said the man, pulling the trigger._

_"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as Katie hit the floor. She looked at me and I knew she was in pain._

_"Run" she whispered to me. I nodded and ran off. I saw the bullet only hit her shoulder. Good, that couldn't kill her._

_"The boy will be our one day" said the man. I didn't look back. I heard him drag Katie and I knew she was gone forever._

_Until this happened:_

_Katie, rushed up. "Help!" she yelled. I looked behind her to see what had scared her so much. A tank-sized, black furred, lava red-eyed hound bounded down the street. Toward—toward—me. I turned and followed Katie, rushing after her as fast as I could._

_The huge paws came closer. I wanted to look back to see how close the huge dog was, but I was scared of the face. Scared of his—size. Three people jumped from the top of a building and held swords made of bronze. They rushed the hound._

But what I didn't tell you about that day was when I ran off, I think I saw the hounds chewing on Katie's body. I shook off the thought and finished preparing for battle.

Sam walked in, holding her katana and she gave me one of her warm smiles. "You ready?" she said. I looked out the window to see the charging army.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Yeah, yeah kinda short. But I swear the next few will be longer, kay?**

**Sam: Update NOW!**

**Me: Gotta go to bed.**

**Sam: Sneak back on.**

**Me: Nah, don't fell like getting in trouble.**

**Sam: GRR! I'm your twin so give me a preview!**

**Me: Chapter 4: Mercury's Revenge**

**Sam: And?**

**Me: That's it.**

**Sam: WHY?**

**Me: Cuase I gotta go to bed.**

**Sam: Imma eat you.**

**Me: Buh-bye.**

**Sam: Grr…**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	4. Mercury's Revenge

**Lots of diagrams but I thought: 'Hey, I have the software to do it, so why not?' ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Chapter 4: Mercury's Revenge**

In pressure, I actually had a good poker face. Well, pokmer face as in I don't freak out when an evil god is about to kill me. Yeah. Me, Sam, and Chance were lined up on the front row. I gripped my coin and stared daggers at the aproaching army. "Ready? I thought I was but this is worse than anything I've ever seen..." said Sam, pure fear in her voice.

"When's the last time you read _Number the Stars_? But I have the weighing feeling that I won't live to see my fourteenth birthday tommrow!" I joked. We had one hundred yards left. A blonde ruthless man led the invasion. He was looking for blood and wasn't going to show mercy. But which Roman Dii was he?

"MY ARMY, NO MERCY!" roared the Dii, holding his staff forward. Two snakes coiled around it. He was Mercury. Or Hermes. Or whoever. But I'm pretty sure it was Mercury...

"Do we stand a chance?" Sam asked, holding her katana paraell to her face.

"On a scale from one to ten...negative forty-five" I said, tossing my coin high over my head. Just to show off-to make the enemy shiver-I did a back-flip and grapped the daggers mid-flight.

"Well, we should die trying than die running" said Sam, holding the katana high over our head. She looked back to our formation. It looked kind of like this:

. . .  
ΞΞΞ

Οkay, maybe we WEREN'T made of protection like Mercury's Ω, but we could move faster without breaking postions. The only bad thing is, that their Ω is lined with archers so we can't break their barrer too easly.

"FIRE!" roared Chiron from the Tower we built after we lost the war. Why were we wasting our time fighting each other? Who knew?

The Apollo kids from the towers arched their bows high and let loose three arrows per child (That's forty-eight arrows). Two archers from Mercury's army fell dead, fifteen wounded and three still marching fine (That were hit) None of the lines-man were hit.

"REARRANGE!" I roared, knowing this formation isn't working. Another good thing about our formation: We can move around easily. Now we looked like this:

. . .  
Λ

Now we point forward and attack like an arrow! Haha, good plan right? Yeah, I knew you'd agree!

Our armies collided and our . . . collided head-on with their Ω. Ι looked sort of like this:  
Λ

Ω

Λ

Well, eaxcept that they were more into each other... Well, more into the battle.

Mercury glew gold and we all looked away. Soon it faded and his snake-staff got sharper. He was ready for war. He was rady to kill. "MERCURY'S REVENGE, MARCH FORWARD!" roared Mercury. That started the beggining of the end.

* * *

"I can't belive it's working! We realease the gods so they can have more demigods, Roman and Greek, and they'd have a huge war! The plan is falling into place and I did it all by myself!" said the Hunter, swinging his legs on the ginormus swirly chair sized for a Titan.

"Are you ready to keep the fight going?" questioned Kronos, hoping this war wasn't over.

"To Hades and back" replied the Hunter, nodding.

"More like to Pluto and back" said Kronos smirking. He turned to see a eighteen year-old boy chained to a wall. "Kir, press your button. I need to see my map to the Underworld!"

The boy pressed a button by his hand and the wall he was on flipped, reavling a full size map of the Underworld.

"Now, what was your plan again?"

* * *

Let's just say in five seconds, I got more blood on me than our last civil battle on the Grand Canyon. I still don't get why we are fighting each other. I mean, we have the same parents! What's the diffrence between the Greek Aramda and the Roman Legion? I mean really!

But we had to get them out of our home. These Roman brats couldn't take MY home for the last drop of blood in my body! The cuts steamed but I had to march forward. Both our formations were destroyed. I knew what had to happen.

"FALL BACK!" I said, flagging my troops to the Tower. Wow, went from being an outcast Demititan to the leader of the Demigods in three months. Just wow.

The Romans marched through the Ω arrangment of the cabins, burning each to the ground. We all bit my lip as our belonging burned to a crisp. What a stupid leader I am! We were fighting so that WOULDN'T happen!

"FORWARD AT FULL SPEED!" I roared, flagging forward. I looked down my row. Sam and Chance nodded and we charged them with no mercy.

Only then, did a slimy hand grab my ankle.

**MWHAHAHA with my insane cliffies!**

**Sam: I wanna know who this 'Hunter' is!**

**Me: Fine, since your my friggin' twin, I'll tell you IF you get on your knees in beg and plead and give me a sneak peak of every chapter of every story you ever write! (And yes Sam, if you REALLY want to know...)**

**Also, on my profile I have a poll. Don't vote on it till another two or so chapters cause it mentions a charector that will be introduced then.**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	5. Attack From Below

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All Hades breaks loose! Well-More like Pluto but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**Chapter 5: Attack From Below**

I jumped. I tugged. I yanked but the monster wasn't letting go. I looked down to see a bone-thin, green hand gripping me. It was coming from a pool of-black water? Am I seeing things? No, the pain was real. This couldn't be happening.

I did a quick 180 degrees, twisting and probaly breaking my ankle badly. I roared in pain, thrusting daggers at the claw as best as I could. It bleed golden Ichor. I shook my head trying to hold back the tears. A booming evil laugh bounced from the black water. What the heck...?

_Surrendor!_

I shook the voice from my head. This couldn't happen. I was being attack from the Underwold!

_Surrendor!_

My daggers rubbed my tensing hands and soon blood stained my palms.

_Surrendor!_

Okay, that voice was really starting to get annoying...

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelped, realizing the voice was echoing from the black water. I thrusted it deep and yanked it out. I looked at my blade, realizing the water was blood. I coughed back the urge to throw-up, knowing that shows weakness. I knew what I had to do...

I started sawing at the hand. Gore flew all ove me and Ichor spilled. The claws reached up and scraped my leg over and over again. Blood poured and what was on my leg shocked me.

SQPR  
l  
[Picture of a sycthe]

Something slapped me mentaly. I had seen this before...On the Roman Demigods! This thing was making me as a Roman! In anger, I sawed more and more. Soon, my dagger hits bone. I pulled the dagger back and stated wacking at the bone. Again! Again! Again! Again! Again!

Bone and pieces flew around. I hit a major Ichor vessel and I was hit in the face by gallons of the gold stuff. I spewed a bit from my mouth and kept wacking. Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again!

I gave my arm a break and put down the dagger. I looked at the damage and I had almost completely destroyed the bone. I imedtiatly gabbed the dagger again and complety smashed the hand. I picked up the claw and saw the blood. A little stub stuck out.

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

_Surrendor!_

A handless arm raised from the stub in the blood. Soon a bodt followed...and a head...what is going on? A golden-red beast stood in a lake of blood. Devil horns stood on his head and bony wings spread out his back. He was dripping...blood? Yeah blood...

I can't belive I had hacked off that beast's hand! I feel so acomplished. Now I knew I wasn't going to live to see my birthday tommorw...

"Ready to die?" asked the beast and I gulped.

* * *

I jumped left and right, avoiding shoots of fire and blood. Who knew a thirteen year-old could move so fast? A huge risk, but I glancd at the other hopeless battle. Over half of camp was gone and it's all my fault.

Then it hit me.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" I roared, forgetting about my own problems. "SAM! SAM! SAM!" I barely dodged a blast of fire, but I didn't get THAT lucky on the second.

It was like getting hit by lava all over again.

I flipped and fell directly on my head. I forgot the pain and searched for Sam. I tried to stand but my legs were burned badly. I beat the ground in anger. THIS COULDN'T HAPPEN!

Then I saw brown hair all over a face. She drug an unconsoius Chance behind her. I sort of smirked at the injured Chance. Then I remebered my problem. A hand barely missed my body...the hand was as big as me. "Wow.."

A flipped to laying on my back then kicked myself up. Okay, so my legs is not permantly paralyzed. I ran torwards Sam and Chance to see her crying. "Is he dead?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he's alive and that's why I'm crying!" she said in her usual I-Hate-Chance voice. I saw him rustle.

"Oh I thought you were kidding..." I said in shock as Chance groan.

"Why would I want him to live?" she asked in shock. "WHO THE HADES IS THAT!" she asked, pointing to my problem.

"Oh gods!" I said, pushing her out of the way of a fist.

"ARISE MY MINOS!" roared the beast, raising his arms high. The ground cracked and misty figures rose. They were the un-dead. Me and Sam shared a scared glance and knew we were screwed.

Then a boy in full silver armor jumped from the woods, holding a long sword. "STAND BACK! he roared, slashing his sword at the un-dead. They backed up a few feet, but soon started to advance again. "Don't test me" warned the boy. The ghost kept moving forward and he readyed to kill the already dead army.

"BROTHER!" snapped a female ghost. I couldn't tell to much about her, but she looked beat-up.

"You fight against your kind. How dare you, Bianica!" roared the boy, raising his sword.

"You don't get it! I have to make our father proud!" pleaded the girl, apreantly named Bianica.

"Well, you'll die again for it" said the boy, keeping a calm head, slicing his sword down. She disappeared as mist, letting out a horrid scream. The ghost had spread out and was dotting camp. This boy might be our only hope. He did seem to be able to kill the un-dead...

"How can he do that?" asked Sam, trying to get a look down the boys helemet. His size suggested fifteen to sixteen but he seemed much stronger.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"Is that..." asked Sam but she was cutted off.

"LEAVE US BE!" roared the boy, slamming his sword into the ground. The clay under us crumbled and the ghost was sucked in.

I glanced around as the remaining fifty Demigods arounded up. They were gone. We had lost four hundred Demigods, but we won. The boy trotted to the 'O' shape we had found ourselves in.

He placed his sword in front of his feet and took his helemnt off. "Hello. I am Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the son of Hades. I am here to take on the Great Prophecy" he said with a smirk. I could tell by everyone's shock that he wasn't suposed to be alive.

The sun rose over the distances then I realized I hadn't realized that it was night. Now the sun rose of the twenty-third of the twelfth. I had lived to see fourteen.

* * *

**Ha how'd you like Nico's dramatic arrivale? Why are they looking at him like he should be dead? WHO KNOWS? Well, besides me =D. Hehe, my smiley has a mole!**

**Also, I'm having a contest. Anyone who can tell me what is up with Nico, when this is almost done, I'll PM you the name of the next book in the Demititan series, I'll give you the plot, and AND give you a trailer and maybe a sneak peak with the trailer cause I'mma post a trailer at the end of this anyway... Oh well =D OOH! I'll give you a platinum version of the trailer. Okay, there.**

**Yes, it really is my birthday. Anyone who says happy birthday in a review will get a special prize!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	6. The Square Starts Here

**Chapter 6: The Sqare Starts Here**

_So, let's review: For my fourteenth birthday, I got a quest to save a child of Artemis who was never suposed to be born and I might die trying._

GREAT PRESENT 'cause you all know I love saving the day. [Did you get my sarcasm?]

Well, the first thing that happened is me, Sam, and Chance were pushed into a friking van. Not so good for our ADHD. Plus since camp was in the middle of no-where, it took HOURS just to get to Manhattahn. Well, I should go into what happened in the van that made me question a few things...practically Sam's feelings towards Ivan.

I reached into my bag and brought out my iPod. I put it on shuffel and the music blared. Just like the crazy person I am, I feel asleepwith the ramped 11 music in my ears.

My dream made my blood run cold.

_Dark, inky blakcness stung my eyes. Then, a huge switch was pulled and light flooded the room. I had to sheild my eyes so they wouldn't burn out. O  
nly a cough could be heard. No one was in the room. Then, a huge metal door swung open._

_Two men-One six foot tall, the other maybe three or four foot tall. They moved briskly without making noise. The blonde haired one-Kronos-snapped his fingures and a chair appeared before him. In it was a boy with auburn hair and eyes as silver as the moon. He looked beat to a pulp._

_"What do you want?" snarled the boy, looking up to Kronos with blood and venom trickling from his eyes._

_Kronos chuckled. "What have I always wanted? With you on my side, Orion will rise. With him back, we will destroy the world once and for all. You, Kir, will be the King of the Mortals! Unlimted powers at your fingure tips!" said Kronos, letting an evil laugh pass his lips._

_"Never will I join you" shot Kir. Kronos chuckled again._

_"After saving your family...Letting them live? You still won't join me? What else will it take? Having the Titan of Assains have a kinfe to your throat?" asked Kronos. The Hunter jumped over Kir and landed with a blade to his throat._

_"You wouldn't, brother! You was always soft hearted" protested Kir, basicly begging for mercy._

_"That's before Kronos gave the me the Golden Apple. He made me his sniper...Hunter...assain. Nothing will stop me" snarled the Hunter into his ear._

_"Let him live. I have...other ways of canvincing him" said Kromos, smirking cheek-to-cheek. He moved a curtain and their stood a scared man, a woman, and three todlers. Both Kir's and the Hunter's eyes lit up._

_"I always hatted our step mother. What is the way of this exacution?" asked the Hunter, smirking at the frightened family._

_"Suffacation-Burning-Lighting. All at once!" exclaimed Kronos proudly. He pressed a button and the horror show began._

_In the box room, the walls glowed red. Lighting shot from the walls. I couldn't tell but I think there was no air in there. Kir eyes watered as a lighting bolt hit the man. He fell to his knees with no hair. His cheeks were already shrivled from the heat and I could tell he was choking. How could Kronos be so evil? This all started with Gaea telling him to kill Ouranos. It all started with Mother Earth._

_The man gasped one last breathe before falling to the crowd, limp and shrunken. The woman dashed to his side-or crawled-and checked for a pulse. Tears steamed her cheeks right before a flash of lighting hit her right were her heart is on her back. Smoke billowed from her eyes,nose, and mouth. I knew she was dead but fighting the reaper._

_Soon, Death took her, too. She fell limp over her husband. Now, three todlers limped around a Death Chamber with no guidance or suport. Soon, Death took the smallest. She was so small, the heat burned her to ash. The other two boys-five and three-stared at the ash...and the pink bow that was in her hair._

_The older one took the bow and clenched it in his hand.I could tell he didn't want to live anymore. He wanted Death's grip to grasp his fraigile arms and take him to his parents. He wanted this over. He and his three year old brother hugged, whispering their sorrys for being mean to each other, looking at the bodies and ash of their other family members._

_Soon, Death took the youngest brother. Now the boy was all alone. Then he realized who had did this. He crawled to the glass and beat at it, yelling words a five year old should not know. Kronos smirked and lifted the Master Bolt, aiming it at the boy. Kronos blasted it and the boy flew back, his mouth open and his un-seeing eyes looking for miles and miles of empty black space._

_"Now, let's see how little Kir can take it" said Kronos, placing the tip of the Master Bolt to Kir's stomach._

I jerked awake, sweating like a...something that sweats alot. I looked around and the sight to my left made my blood go even colder. Chance's arm was around Sam's shoulder and she smiled in her sleep, her head on his shoulder. Chance turned to face me and smiled, mouthing: 'Told you I could get her'.

"SAM!" I roared and she basicly jumped into Chance's lap. She scooted off and a confused look on her face. She shook her head, whispering: "It's not what it looks like".

"Come on" said Chance. He tilted her head and kissed her, staring daggers at me the whole time. You could tell they ment it. This wasn't just a trick to play with me. Seriously, can our love lives at LEAST be normal? They parted and Sam jerked her head away, her face as red as beats. She had her hand on her lips, clearly regretting that kiss.

Okay, not only Sam was confused. So was I. She hated Chance and I have the feeling that was a French kiss. What the crap? What had happened while I was asleep. "It's not that. He just..." started Sam but Chance leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head, fighting back tears. "I love Chance. Ivan...He abondoned me and I don't are anything about him" finished Sam.

The van halted and out faces hit the seats in front of us. My nose trickled small blood. Chance whispered something else in her ear. What was he saying? Still, everytime e did that, tears seemed to make her eyes go watery even more. The door swung open and we leaped out to Central Park.

The stars twinkled and the moon shown. A quick glance told me it was safe. I pulled a tent from my pack and set it up while Chance and Sam snuggled by the fire. I could tell was Sam regretting everything she did with Chance. I also felt...betrayed? How? Me and Sam's just friends! But yet a feeling in the bit of my stomach felt like she had just stabbed me in the back.

Then, hundreds of people in black suits fell from the sky.

**First of all, theres a perfectly good reason Sam and Chance are getting together. Also there's a reason Chance keeps whispering into her ear.**

**Sam: Please don'till you awesome brother! I told you I was going to toy with your charectors emotions so you have no right to be mad at me.**

**Everyone else: REVIEW!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	7. Orion's Belt

**Chapter 7: Orion's Belt**

Okay, I knew to expect the un-expected with my life as a Demititan, but I did not see this coming.

Men holding katanas and moon-stars and maces and all kinds of mid-evil weapons circled us. One seemed to catch my eye but he wasn't in the circle. He was in the bushes. Big, bulgy yellow eyes just like every other Titan I've seen so far. Then I realized who it was.

The Hunter, Titan of Assains.

I looked away to our REAL enemies. The troop of ninjas stared daggers at us. Hades knows were they came from. Chance smirked and joined the circle. I should've known!

"I shouldn't've agreed to your plan" said Sam in defeat, looking away from the marching ninjas-and Chance. Then the situation came crashing onto my shoulder and it hit me.

"You commanded that attack on camp" I snarled.

"No. That was...the Hunter" said Chance looking into the huge yellow eyes. A midget holding a sniper gun fell out. The gun switched to a shot gun then it hit me like a weight.

"Your the guy that attacked me and Katie that day" shot from my mouth. The Hunter smirked as he cocked his shotgun. He lightly pulled the trigger and Sam fell to her knees.

"SAAAAAAAAM!" I roared, leaping to her side. I rolled across the ground, a bullet wizzing by my face. Soon, I layed by her body and I could see her chest rising up and down extremely fast. I saw the blood streaming from her rib cage and I pulled out a bandage. I placed it over the wound and started pushing on the bandage.

"C'mon. It's almost stopped" I said before collasping in exsagtion. Both of our breathings sped up. We had basic death standing over us and we couldn't even fight back. Tears streaked down her face and I really felt sorry for her. Her boyfriend-ish person just commanded a midget to kill her. Wow.

Her eyes closed gently as her eyebrows fluttered with them. My eyes widened to an 'O' and I knew what had just happened. I hung my head over hers and spread my arms over her body and tears fell to it. I pounded my fist against her chest, hoping for her heart to start back. "Sam I love you. Don't die. Please don't. I can't live without you. I need you. Please don't. Please, please, please" my arms gave way and soon I was sprawled on her body. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The love of my life was gone...

Then it hit me. I flipped my coin and slung the daggers, making them grow into three feet long swords. A bullet aproached me and I swung the swords at incredibly speed. Soon, the bullet hit the ground in four peices. I still aproached, hungry for blood.

"M-m-master!" screeched the Hunter, quivering behind Chance. Chance smirked and snapped his fingures. He was gone, leaving the Hunter un-protected. I brought both swords down in a deadly arc, straight at the Hunter. He seemed to curl into a ball, making my attack three times as deadly.

The dual blades cut and hacked through his bones. Blood shot everywere. I didn't mind to look but soon my guts took over. I looked at the little bloody...cloack? His clothes? Did I disinergrate him? What just happened?

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I twirled to see Sam, bloody but alive. "This-" she slapped me "-is for letting me die. This-" she crushed her warm lips against mine, making butterflies enter my stomach-"-is for brining me back." Let's just say my brain was a pebble after a seven second kiss I'd been wishing for since I met her. "Jeremy? Whoo-hoo!"

I shook my head, coming to my senses. "So, what was Chance whispering into your ear?"

"He said: 'Pretend we are in love and no one will be harmed'" said Sam, regretting she ever took him up on his offer.

"So, why did you kiss me?" I asked. I liked her kisses...I really did like her.

"So you don't like them?" asked Sam chuckling. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine just willed themselves around her waiste. You could say we kissed. But it was countinues for at least seven minutes.

Then a certain son of Hermes tripped through the bushes.

* * *

Kronos rushed through the halls of his palace on Othry. He had heard about the attack. He had heard about the deafeat. Now he had a certain son of Hestia to kill. A smirk entered his lip to think about the Death Chamber.

A whisp of grey smoke appeared by his side and the Hunter joined the pace. With a quick glance at each other, they turned down through the metal doors that they just had excited an hour ago.

This time, two chairs sat in the middle. One's auburn hair and silver eyes lit up the room and the other's black hair and black eyes seemed to cut down Kir's light. "So, you led Orion's Belt into battle without my permission, then let them go?" snarled Kronos at Chance.

"I am sorry my lord. I will do better next time" said Chance, turning his head, looking away from his angered master.

"Well-the Hunter, let's see how much pain these two can take. Wait, ramp up Kir's cause we already know his" said Kronos, handing the Hunter a mini lighting bolt and him touching Chance with the Master Bolt.

The screams could be heard all the way across America to Central Park.

**I really am screwing up Sam's love life. Well, what could happen when Ivan finds Sam (His girlfriend for people who didn't read the first book in the series) and Jeremy (His best friend for people who didn't read the first book in the series) KISSING? Uh-oh! Two chapters in one day. LET'S WISH FOR A THIRD!**

**Sam: I swear I don't care if your my brother or if this is just me in fiction, you better give my charectors a break from the confusion cause I will go shovel inasne on you.**

**Tia: *Goes Hammer Insane of Sam***

**Sam: WHAT THE [this word has been cut out because my mom got into my computer] WAS THAT FOR?**

**Tia: You stole my idea. *Whacks me with a hammer***

**Me: WHAT THE [this word has been cut out because my mom got into my computer] WAS THAT FOR?**

**Tia: I don't know. Thehehehe *Skips off***

**Me: *Flips pencil and grabs ax***

**Me and Sam: *Chases after Tia with our weapons of doom***

**Tia: REVIEW TO SAVE ME!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	8. Through the Fire and the Flames

**Chapter 8: Through the Fire and the Flames**

"Seriously? I leave for maybe four months and you steal my girlfriend?" Ivan said in a scream-whisper. Me and Sam took a quick glance at each other and knew we were stumped.

"I-um-we-I-uh..." we said in union. We shook our heads. It was like our brains were working in union. "We didn't mean to...Just 're so sorry!"

"Nah. I've had a rough time at that dang Roman camp and you'd never guess what they did to me" said Ivan, an evil glare in his eyes as he lifted up his shirtsleeve to his forearm. It looked like this:

SQPR

l

[Picture of a winged shoe]

"No, that's not a tatoo! It wasn't made by ink. They BURNED it into my arm. How do you think I feel? How bad do you think this hurts? A hell lot! Now you thank me by KISSING? You realize what those Roman's did to me once they realized I was Greek? HELL UNLEASHED! See this!" he roared, un-buttoning his shirt to his chest. There was a huge black brusie with pins stuck in the surronding. "They beat me, then tryed inserting poison into my bruises!" roared Ivan.

"Ivan we're sorry..." gasped Sam.

"I'm not. Look at mine" I snarled, lifting up my pants to my knees. On my left thigh read:

SQPR

l

[Picture of a sycthe]

"You got it lucky. Yours was burned. Mine was scratched by Hades himself. Now if your just going to cry, go back to camp because we have work to do" I scowled after Sam let out a horrified gasp because it was still trickling a bit of blood.

"What got you in such a bad mood?" snapped Ivan.

"Well, appearntly you" I retorted. Ivan clenched his fist by his side and the venom from his eyes strenthghened. Then, he fell to his side. Me and Sam rushed to his limp body. She checked for a pulse and nodded. "Call Argrus to come get us."

"What about the signal?" asked Sam.

"Pick: Ivan dies or we get attacked by monsters. Good choice" I lifted his shirt and tried to pick out all the needles. No matter how many I pulled out, black poision seeped from the holes. Soon, a van rushed up and we all piled in. "RUSH, RUSH, RUSH!" we commanded and the hundred eyed monster didn't wait.

It was a ruff ride but Ivan was at stake. Soon, Argus slammed the breaks at the driveway of camp. I grabbed his arms and Sam got his legs. We stormed through camp, ignoring the worried and confused looks. I could tell you how bad the camp was still burning from our last big battle, but I wasn't paying enough attention. Only thing I know is I ran through billows of flames.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" we roared. Soon, two monster ran out in white suits. A white cloth with steaks at each end was being carried by them. When they got under Ivan, we dropped him and they rushed to the infirmary. We stood outside, looking through the window to the heart rate sensor thingy.

It was almost straight. Every three seconds a small cliff would span but each time it got smaller. The medic shouted orders and soon those shock-y things were brought out. They rubbed them together and planted them against his chest. His body rocked and they kept repeating. Soon, a small cliff began on the heart rate monitor. It kept climbing and climbing. Soon, his eyes snapped open and so went his body.

He limbed to the window and muttered: "I'm sorry" before the medics dragged him back

* * *

"So, why'd you do it?" asked Ivan.

"Do what?" I asked, looking over the span of the ocean. We three sat on a rock looking over Long Island Sound. We decided we'd keep Sam's feeling undecided and just be friends until then.

"Let monster attack you to save me" demanded Ivan.

"I'd go through the fire and the flames for you. Our friendship means everything to me, even if it means my life" I choked out. Ivan and Sam gaped at me with open mouth. Then, they hugged me in union. My face spread to look like this: 0_o.

"I love you two" said Sam. Wow, what did she mean by that?

"Same" replied Ivan. Soon, two pairs of eyes tears were streaming down my neck in clothes.

"Wow...I just created a gushy Kodak moment!" I said in fake honor. They got off of me and slapped the back of my head.

"Really?" they said in union.

"Hey, I'm known for ruining moments. Just ask Kat..." then MY tears fell. The thought of my dead care-taker for my whole life. She meant everything to my whole being. Then I remebered her killer and what I did to him. I smiled at the picture of his bloody clothes and the no body in it.

"We have to go save Kir and Chance from the Titans" I jumped up and started gathering my stuff.

"Why save Chance? He's a traitor!" retorted Sam.

"Well, imagine what Kronos would do to him!"

"Whoa, Chance was apart of the Hslf-Blood Unification Organization, HBUO, so he CAN'T be a traitor!" said Ivan, clearly surprised.

"Ivan...He was working for the Titans to STOP the rebellion. He knew about the attack on the camp that caused this and the murder of over five hundred Demigods" spilled from my mouth.

"No! H-he couldn't have...He was loyal to the HBUO! He was one of our leading officers! H-how could he be a traitor?" stammered Ivan

"It's hard to take at first but eventually you'll get it" I said, patting his shoulder.

"C'mon, speaking of the HBUO, we have a meeting in tent five" said Sam with a small chuckle. We went to were the cabins used to be. In each's place was a magic tent rigged to fit ten people. The U was all it was because they didn'thave enough for the minors. When Percy lost the war, they realized his wish and made the extra cabins.

We entered and the whole Rebellion sat around a table. This was it. Plans. They always seemed to go wrong. I sat and read the piece of paper that said what we were discussing [I jave been informed it is called a 'bullieten'] and shook my head. "Me, Sam, and Ivan are going. No one else" I snapped.

"Why, but you might need a LITTLE help defeating the Titans!" reasoned Garret, the son of Zeus leader.

"Yes, I really think the Hunters should tag along" said Thailia, shaking her silver bow.

"No, me and Sam alone defeated the Titans and freed hundreds of Demigods-"

"Who was all killed" snapped Garret.

"-withOUT Ivan and this time he's coming with us" I finished. Me and Garret stared daggers at each other. I pulled out my Omega coin and waved it at him. The whole place gasped. No one thought I'd do it. Trust me, I would.

"You are a rebel to a secret rebellion?" said Garret in a fake horror.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED WE'RE ALL DAMN REBELS! WE'RE ALL FIGHTING AGAINST MY DAD AND Y'ALL TREAT ME LIKE I'M HIM! WELL, I'M NOT A FRIKIN' SCRAPEGOAT JUST CAUSE MY DAD'S A FRIKIN IDIOT! HE MADE A BAD MOVE AND IT TURNED HIM INTO THIS! DON'T JUDGE HIM FOR WHAT HIS MOTHER MADE HIM DO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped. Okay, were did that last part come from? I guess I'd been bottling it up since they denied me because of my father.

"Leave. Leave and never come back!"yelled Garret.

"Sam, Ivan?" Iasked, half way out of the door. They had confused look on their faces. "C'mon!" I urged.

"If you leave, you'll never be excepted as Demigods" spat Garret to Sam and Ivan. The two turned heads to me and Garret.

"I knew you'd rather be here than with me" I said, staring at them with pure hate. I stormed from the tent and leaped from the rocks into the water.

Then a water bubble covered me right when I hit the water.

***Yawns* Sorry for the long wait. I was making my sister (I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares) update her story A Diffrent One, Lost in the World, and our story, Behind Prison Lines. Go check them out. Lost in the World is a story me, her, and several of our other friends are writing on TAD (The Aurthor's Den) account. Behind Prison Lines is on The Twins INC account so can y'all go check it out?**

**Sam: You advertise alot.**

**Me: I'm helping you get reviewers.**

**Sam: Oh...THANKS BRO! *Hugs***

**Me: Uh...Can you do this for me-ish?**

**Sam: Ugh...**

**Me: What?**

**Sam: Your my brother and you screwed my love life.**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll put Gabe in the story...**

**Sam: *Squeals like a girl***

**Me: Uh...**

**Sam: Will. I. Kiss. Him?**

**Me: cause we all know the boy will never be man enough to.**

**Sam: Grr...**

**Me: Uh...**

**Sam: *Whacks me with shovel***

**Me: That tickled...**

**Sam: You want your a$s fried or medium rare?**

**Me: I learned what happens to girls in puberty...**

**Sam: Yeah, that happens...**

**Me: Has LiLi been reaped by puberty yet?**

**Sam: Uh...**

**LiLi: YOU PERVERT! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE!**

**Me: Sam, get your havoc friend away from me please?**

**LiLi and Sam: ...**

**Me: REVIEW TO SAVE ME!**

**LiLi and Sam: Don't review...**

**M**e: **Weiner hat...**

**LiLi: YOU PERVERT! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE!**

**Me: Sam, get your havoc friend away from me please?**

**LiLi and Sam: ...**

**Me: REVIEW TO SAVE ME...again...**

**LiLi and Sam: Don't review...**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	9. Facing Our New Lives

**Chapter 9: Facing Our New Lives As Demigods (and Demititan) Fugitives**

Then, I felt rising and rising. Soon, I was on the grass, realizing the shock I had just faced and shivered and cried. A hand touched my shoulder and I knew I wasn't alone.

I couldn't look to see who save me. I knew it was a child of Poseidon, cause who else could save me. Then it hit me.

"Sam…" I choked out. She had picked me over camp. I knew Garret would be after us. Along with the camp's Special Forces but I had a job to do.

"I-Ivan, too?" I gasped in-between shock spells. Then the mischievous voice made my blood warm up.

"Yea I'm here for you, bud" said Ivan.

"Quiescently" I said.

"WHAT?" cried the two in union.

"Bosom" I stated with a small chuckle.

"Dude, stop using big words over our heads and knowledge!" stated Ivan, probably ready to rip my head off with my big words.

"Mulling over…" Okay, not such a big word, but STILL over their heads. I tried to lift myself up but fell back to the ground. You'd think my shock would of wore off by now but it wasn't. It was worse than ever.

"Dude, we can see your okay, so get up and we can start moving. Plus, the longer we stay in camp, the more agents from the HBUO can be able to track our movements. Now, with your father out in the world we have no protection so we'll have to raid the armory and get weapons and armor…" said Sam, rustling through her backpack.

"Or, we can just use these" said Ivan, pulling a katana, my Omega coin (Okay, how'd it get in there?) and a rod with fake snakes curling around it.

"How'd you get my katana?" asked Sam. Well, she asked it so I didn't have to ask about my daggers.

"Um…the Bag of Thieves. Present from Dad. So, what's our first stop?" asked Ivan. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me. With pressure, I rose with ease (Okay that made no sense…).

"Well, I think we should maybe GO TO OYTHR?" I said like it was common sense.

"No dir but we don't have any help from camp so how will we get across the country?" asked Sam.

Mine and Ivan's face snapped to look at each other and smiled.

* * *

The engine kindled to a roar of life and delight. The motor purred like a wild cat. The sound made me whistle.

"Now let's get out of here before the camp hears us" I said, filling into the van. "I CALL SHOT GUN!" Sam snapped her figures in defeat and took the middle, left captain seat.

Ivan hit the gas and we sped from Camp's parking lot. Yea, Ivan might be a good driver (For a fourteen year old) but we did hit a few trees trying to get out.

Going through the trees was like going through the never-ending Labyrinth. A huge maze impossible to get out. Is this why Argus always seemed to go so fast? Because he knew the way by heart.

Ivan swiveled the wheel, dodging anything and everything from deer to rabbits to squirrels to trees. I pulled out the laptop from the Bag of Thieves. It had built in Wi-Fi so I was gonna have some fun.

I typed 'Weird pictures caught of Deer Cams' on Google Images and stared at the humanoid figure. I thought it was fake, just someone dressed up as a prank but his arms were too skinny, his shoulders were too wide, and he had no ba—never mind.

"So, we close to getting out of this maze?" I asked, looking over my laptop to the endless marine of trees. I shook my head and went back to my reaserch.

Okay, this sucks. Not even the laptops tracker could find us and tell us how to get out. I would pull out my phone and use the NV Navigator but that would be asking for a fight.

So, Mount Tam was…dang, 2569 miles? Uh, this is gonna be a drive…plus a lot of money from OUR pockets for gas!

"Wait, Ivan, can this Bag of Thieves get money?" I asked, very optimistic. I mean, we'll need it big time when we hit Extra Ten Miles.

"Ish" replied Ivan, getting a worried look on his face. "Dad said it can steal anything but money I don't know…" His face had a little blanket of sweat on his face, trying to get us out of this dang forest. A rustling from the woods made no effect on their quest.

The small body of the Hunter shuffled through trees and branches, trying to hide his noises. The translucent body of a Demon from Pluto moved through this terrain with ease.

"You know the plan?" the Hunter asked the Demon. It grunted and the Hunter knew in thirty minutes, when they finally get to the borders of the forest, his plan would fall into place.

So, moving is on my résumé. Sitting still for hours and hours was NOT. Including with my ADHD. It SUCKED.

Well, the laptop proved helpful. I found out I can stuff four bags of Skittles in my mouth and/or nose. I turned and threw and handful at Sam and yelled "TASTE THE FRIKIN' RAINBOW!"

She just caught a few in her mouth and moaned "Rainbow-y." I just chuckled and played Don't Shoot the Puppy. Level twelve was hard. I died. Again. And again.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Sam, climbing into the small space between the driver seat and the passenger seat. I just glared at the crooked glasses that was knocked astray from her head hitting the back of my seat.

"Playing games" I said, shooting the puppy again.

"Let me see. On level twelve, don't press the start button again. It's a trick. Let it run it's course" said Sam, leading my fingure around the keys to help.

"This is kind of weird...Having three people in a two person space" said Ivan, casualy hitting the trees.

"Ooh let me show you another game" said Sam, taking the laptop from my lap. She typed in a few words that I couldn't make anything of and soon she had Slap the Monkey on my screen. I swung the curssor and it wasn't very hard.

Soon, me and Sam was lost in games. Her leading my hand over the commands and buttons. Soon, we'd beat Don't Shoot the Puppy, Slap the Monkey, Make Bieber Fat, and many more including Happy Wheels which you don't BEAT but we DID.

Sam's head drifted to the side and she was soon snoring on my shoulder. I moved my fingures as slow as possible, trying to wake her. Ivan glanced at me with a look like 'Yup-That's-How-It's-Done'. I just glared daggers at him and enjoyed my games. Yup, this was the life. Three fugiives running from home...

Well, it was until the Demon Deer attacked.

**Just to clear things up, that thing Jeremy looked at IS REAL. It was caught on a Deer Cam at Richton, Mississippi and then in Jackson Mississippi. So, yay go on Google Images and type in 'Weird pics caught on deer cams' and it should be on the second row, far right if I remeber right, but remeber IT IS REAL and if your like me, you might come close to peeing your pants. It's like Big Foot and the Jersey Devil but this time Mississippi (My home state) gets the fright!**

**Also, don't say it's fake because I listed the reasons up there ^ in the story.**

**Well, that's all I got to say for now. Happy Christmas and Merry New Years!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


End file.
